Coming Of Age
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Oneshot of Huey coming to terms with *gasp* Puberty! Eek! Yes, 12 is now and he must face these awkward things going on with not just his body, but Jazmine's too. Not as dirty as it sounds XD H/J


_Loosley based off a true story that one of my best friends told me happened_

_to him when he was going through "maturing" it made me laugh... awkwardness!!_

OoOOoOOoOooOooOO

Something was wrong. Huey knew exactly what it was, too. He had been feeling quite awkward around the house, and at... well... _everywhere_. He wasn't stupid. He did his research. He knew that all boys his age went through this. But knowing what it was didn't make it a bit better. His face was breaking out and tiny hairs were forming on his chin. Peach fuzz. ugh. The worst was when his voice would seldomely crack and Riley or Grandad would openly mock him. Rosa would just smile, trying not to laugh. Huey wasn't sure which he hated more.

But things got... _really _weird when he was reading one day. He had plopped himself down on the couch infront of the TV to finish a book he had started earlier that week. It was a good one, too.

His enjoyment was interupted by Riley, as usua, who took his favorite seat about two inches in front of the tv. He snapped it on and turned it right to BET where the latest Thugnificent video was playing.

_"Touch me good touch me right..."_

Huey snapped his head up at the sound of the erotic woman on the television. Looking up, only proved to be his first mistake. The woman on the video was wearing barely a red thong and red bra. She was rolling around the hood of a bentley. Thugnificent was washing the car, and her at the same time. Clips of the same woman showed her with water running down closeups of all parts of her body.

_"Fill me up- I squeeze you tight,"_

A bead of sweat trickled down Huey's forehead, caused by a loud, estatic moan coming from the skantily clad female.

"This is stupid," Riley muttered, picking up the remote and flipping it to another station.

"Hey! Change it back!" Came a harsh comand of the twelve year old behind him. Riley whirrled his head around and gave him a dumb founded look.

"You wanna watch the Thugnificent video?"

"Uh..." Huey started, he swallowed, "Nah. Nah... I just thought... I would collect data on... the ignorance levels of... uh..."

"Whatever Nigga," Riley muttered, getting bored with his brother already. He flipped the channel back to BET. Huey's mouth was going dry.

_Waitaminute!_

Something... something down _there_... moved.

And this something... well... Huey knew what it was... but...

Oh dear Lord.

He got up and bolted up the stairs. Riley watched, a bit perplexed, but once Huey was gone he changed it back to whatever other program he had decided to change it to before. Huey was just acting more weird than usual.

Meanwhile, Huey _had _to get to the bathroom. He wasn't in the correct state of mind, because if he was, he would have noticed the door was shut and that he probably should have knocked before just bashing in, which he did. He made it inside the bathroom, slammed the door shut and locked it. He grabbed his belt and was about to pull it off when...

"H-H-Huey!?" Came a shrill voice. Huey's head shot up only to see Rosalina in the shower. The fogged glass door was shut, of course, but it was still a fogged image of a grown naked young lady right infront of the awkward pubecent.

"I...!" Huey shouted, falling back and hitting his head on the door knob. Geeze, was he getting clumsier, too?

"Huey! Get outta here!"

Jumping up, he through back the lock and dashed out the door. When he made it to the other side, he started gasping and clutching his shirt over his chest. That... _feeling _wasn't going anywhere.

"What the _fuck _do you think you was doin' boy!?" Huey looked up to see his Grandad in his boxer shorts and open robe, making his way over to him.

And then suddenly, the feeling was gone.

He was grabbed by the shoulder and was pulled up, "What I think happened better not be what really did happen!"

The bathroom door opened up and a very frazzled Rosalina stepped out wearing nothing but a towel, it was a big towel, but it was still held up by just her fist. It looked like she had jumped out of the shower in order to come see what all the fuss was about, and maybe to save Huey's butt.

Huey's jaw dropped as he stared at her. Shit...

"It's alright, Mr. Freeman," Rosa breathed, smiling a bit in embaressment, "It was my fault. I should have locked the door... Huey was just in a hurry to use the bathroom and didn't notice I was in there. He... He just startled me,"

Grandad grimaced and glared down at young Huey who was still gapping at Rosa with wide eyes. It was at this point that Rosa looked down at him too and bit her lip, "Uh... I just wanted... to clear that up... I'm gonna...ya know, finish my shower now," She shot Robert a look that seemed to say _We have a problem. _Which he read, and seemed to understand.

"Boy, I think you and I need ta have a lil' talk,"

"What?" Huey gulped, feeling this wasn't about to boad well for him. He looked at Rosa for sympathy but she had already retreated back into the bathroom.

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

"Whas witchu?" Riley asked when his older brother came almost stumbling through the door.

"Nothin," Huey started, trying to hold back his lunch. Grandad had a...natural gift for making akward things about twenty times their normal awkward levels. He flopped down on his bed and opened up the book he had been trying to read earlier. Man... summer was ending up great. School was starting soon and...

There was a knock at the door and in came bounding a cheery Jazmine, who was looking quite different.

"I'm back!" She announced, carrying a tote bag on her hip. Huey and Riley looked at her, only Huey was left dumbfounded, where as Riley was just annoyed.

"Back from where?"

"My trip to Hawaii!" She beemed, "I was there for a month didn't you notice I was gone? I got you both some stuff,"

Riley jumped up but Huey just tried to hide his gaze from behind his book. He couldn't look at her. Not only had she gotten a slight tan from the sun, but she had... erm... developed slightly over her trip. She was obviously wearing a bra now and was starting to grow some hips, her eyes were still those of a child, though.

"Here, Huey!" She exclaimed, handing him something. He looked at the item being jutted at him and took it cautiously, almost as though he were afraid she would bite him or something.

"Pearl Harbor- What They Don't Want You To Know," He read the cover aloud. Hm, it didn't seem terrible. It was a pretty moderate sized book, he could probably finish it before lunch tomorrow, "Thanks, Jazz,"

She gave him an awkward glance almost exactly when he wanted to punch himself in the face. Did he just call her Jazz? Where the hell did that come from? She shrugged it off and Huey just buried his face back into his book.

"Well, I gotta go," She finally said, picking up her bag and heading for the door, "Daddy's waiting for me at home,"

Huey jumped up and followed her a bit, "I'll take you across the street," it was a command, not a suggestion. It caused a very akward silence in the room. Even Riley turned his head to look at the muffled Huey who just bit back a, "C'mon," and headed out into the hall. Jazmine and Riley exchanged looks, and she followed.

OoOOoOOooOo

Huey brought Jazmine to her house, but the walk over there was quite...well... quiet. Huey had his hands shoved into his pockets and his gaze forward, a line of red hue over his nose. He didn't even get WHY he was feeling this way. Jazmine and him were just friends... if even that. She hadn't done a thing that would make...

"You have a beard!" She suddenly shrieked. Huey looked up only to have the softest silk hand he had everfelt thumbing his chin. she giggled and playfully stroked the "mustache" under his nose with her index and thumb, splitting to go seperate ways from his lips and meeting back at his chin, "You're old,"

"I am not," Huey snapped, pulling his face back, "You don't _have _to touch it..."

She giggled and changed the subject, "Thanks for walking me home,"

"Don't worry about it," He muttered, "It's too dark for you to be wondering around by yourself, anyway,"

"So, how has your summer been?"

"Boring," He replied dully, "How was Hawaii?"

"Great! I got to play lots of fun new games and lotsa new good and made lots of new friends !" She bragged, "This one time when we-"

She stopped when she saw a teenaged couple sitting on their porch. They were too into eachother to notice that they had a tween audience. Huey's mouth got dry again and tried not to stare as they passed by, but was having a hard time not to. The boyfriend had his arms wrapped around the girl's mid section and was shoving his tongue down her throat._ Does that even feel good? _Huey wondered. The girl's hands were entwined in his blonde hair, her bottom resting cozily in his lap.

"Don't stare," Huey muttered to the mulatto who's eyes were as big as saucers at the moment.

Jazmine whirrled her head back to the front and kept her mouth shut.

"Is it weird?" she whispered so not to be heard by the teens.

"What is?" He whispered back.

"To... kiss someone?"

Huey blushed and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. He needed to stop thinking, "Beats me,"

"You never kissed a girl before?"

"W-well no,"

"Me either," She sighed. Huey looked at her, his second big mistake. She was facing down, her top set of teeth resting on her pouty lower lip with just enough pressure to make that little lip look like a fucking cloud. He gulped and pulled his gaze forward, "I've always wanted to... But I don't think boys like me,"

"I like you," WOAH! totally involuntary, "Like a friend," Good save.

She smiled and blushed, "I mean... nobody wants to kiss me... or hold my hand. By the time I do get someone to- I'll be all old and they'll expect me to know what I'm doing and... I'll look like a big dumb baby,"

"Hm..." Was all he could muster.

"I hope he doesn't laugh at me," She sighed.

_I'd kill the bastard if he did..._

"But maybe... I dunno... he'll be new too so he won't know that I'm a dummy,"

Suddenly, with a big puff of inhalation, Huey snatched her hand up in his. Jazmine's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she looked up at his face. He had this determined, stressed look on his visade that made a smile breach her lips. He had his eyes shut and was taking longer strides.

He softened up when he felt her fingers start to lace with his. And then, of course, his hands started sweating like crazy.

Damn it.

He turned to look at her, his eyes wide. They had made it to her home, safe and sound. He gulped inwardly, not sure of what to do. Their hands were still attached, but she wasn't showing any signs of wanting to let go.

He didn't want to, either.

They both were staring at their conjoined hands for almost a whole minute, until Huey looked up at her face and she snapped her face up to see his. The tip of her pink tongue poked out and ran over her lower lip nervously, as if afraid of what was about to happen. Little did she know, that little act was enough to make Huey scream...luckily he didn't.

He didn't want to kiss her, really. They were too young. She was his neighbor. They had known each other for two years and for most of that time, he had convinced himself that she was just two puffy balls of annoying ignorance. A first kiss was something special for most girls, or so he had heard from Rosa and various types of media. This seemed so... plain and...not special. He wasn't even sure if she even really liked him all that much and...

"Huey..."

Fuck it.

He crammed his eyes shut and pushed his face forward, slamming his lips on the corner of her mouth, totally missing her lips. He felt her recoil back, but only in startlement. She tilted her face just enough so her lips would be centered with his and soon, her felt her lashes graze his face, indicating she had shut her eyes as well.

Huey's mind was on fire and he felt himself start to sweat even more, his palms becoming even more moist than before. He hardly noticed it though. All he could seem to focus on was how feather soft her lips were. Crazy.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jazmine broke the kiss and blinked bashfully at him. When his eyes opened and they made contact with hers, they both snapped their faces away. He retrieved his hand from hers and shoved it in his pocket.

"Well...Night..."

"Good night,"

"I'll... see you tomorrow?"

"Sure,"

She smiled, he wouldn't even look at her, would he? Feeling brave she leaned forward and pecked his cheek ever so lightly, "Your beard tickles, Huey!" before spinning on her heel and bounding into her home.

Huey sighed, rubbing his hand on his face and tromping down the sidewalk to home. He breathed deeply and kept his hand on his face.

Okay... puberty could have been going a lot worse...

He could admit that.

OoOOooOoOOoooOOOoOo

_XD I can't believe I gave him so many erections..._

_He should be blue ballin' right now. Poor Baby..._

_I'm sure going home to Riley should be funny XD_


End file.
